This invention relates generally to beverage cooling devices and, more particularly, to a beverage temperature control apparatus that can heat or cool beverage containers inside or remote from a vehicle.
Frequently, drivers and passengers of vehicles have cans of soda, cups of coffee, or fast food beverage containers with them in a vehicle. Modern vehicles have cup holders suitable for holding such beverage containers steady during travel to avoid spillage. However, the beverage containers do not keep the beverages at a consistent temperature which leads the driver or passenger to not finish all of the beverage or to do so despite a lack of enjoyment. In addition, keeping beverages warm or cool outside of a vehicle typically requires use of a cooler having been filled with bagged ice.
Various devices and proposals are known in the art for cooling beverages while in a car. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices and proposals are complicated and bulky, are tied to the air conditioning or heating systems of the car, or are not effective and portable for use inside or outside of an automobile.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a beverage temperature control apparatus that receives one or more beverage containers in an automobile and maintains a temperature thereof. Further, it would be desirable to have a beverage temperature control apparatus that can selectively heat or cool a beverage container with the flip of a switch. In addition, it would be desirable to have a beverage temperature control apparatus that is configured to work both inside a car and remote from the car.